


Strawberry Wine

by your_taxidermy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Coffee date, F/M, Fluff, Resident Evil - Freeform, Resident Evil 6, Romance, Romantic date, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Leon and Hunnigan have known each other for quite sometime, they often saved the world together. Both of them were going to be on break soon, since there were now B.O.Ws trying to destroy the country. Leon wanted Hunnigan to feel appreciated, so why not ask the woman out on a coffee date, or maybe a little more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this and part two is in the making!! <33

Hunnigan sat at her desk, typing vigorously, trying to finish a report before the morning was over. She grew more and more frustrated, but managed to keep her cool, like usual. She let one a sigh, looking over at the clock. “10:30. I can finish this by 11.” Ingrid went back to typing, carefully examining each and every line. Her break was coming up soon, she needed a two week long break. Working in this office got boring, especially when Leon wasn’t out saving the world. Nothing in this report sounded right, she backspaced, typed again, and repeat. Her hand went to grab her coffee cup, only to sadly realize it was bone dry. Uncrossing her legs, she walked into the kitchen, searching for the coffee grounds, and filters. Someone just had to leave exactly an ounce of coffee in the damn pot, because someone is going to drink that… She waiting for the coffee to brew, it seemed to take longer than usual, probably because she was being impatient, which was unlike her. Hunnigan leaned against the counter, seeing her favorite person, Leon walking in her direction. “Hi, Leon. Need something?” She asked, sitting up, straightening out her clothes. “No, no. I’m off duty. Just wanted to check up on you.” Leon replied, giving her a smile. “I hope you made enough for two.” Leon said, looking over at her. He was dressed so nicely yet so casual. Of course, his usual dark purple button up, this time it hugged his figure a little more, must’ve shrunk in the last load of laundry.

“Unfortunately, I didn’t.” She replied, reaching back into the cabinet to make more. “No need for that, perhaps I could take you out for more coffee, whenever you’re ready of course.” Her cheeks became rosy, and her lips curled into a smile. She thought back to the time when Leon commented she looked cute without glasses, obviously asking for her number. But alas, priorities came first, saving the president’s daughter was much more important than fancying a date with agent Kennedy. “I still have a report to finish but I would…” she paused, avoiding eye contact with him. He raised a brow, giving her a subtle smirk. “Mhm?” She continued, letting out a sigh. “I would love to.” Ingrid finished, taking only a second to look at his blue eyes. “So, is it a date?” He boldly questioned, leaning against the counter, his shirt tugging at his shoulders. “Yes, Leon. It’s a date.” Good lord, she wasn’t good at this. Leon made it look easy, being the handsome agent he was. “Alright, what time can I pick you up?” Leon asked, taking a step closer to her. “Is 2:30 good for you?” Ingrid’s heart raced, she was actually going on a coffee date with Leon Scott Kennedy. “Sounds fine, Ingrid. See you then.”

With that, Leon devilishly smiled, planning a surprise for her: a dinner reservation at the finest restaurant in town. Leon didn’t have Ada to worry about now, so why not have a good time with the next best woman of his life? Hunnigan sighed, watching the tall, agent leave the kitchen. ‘Fuck, what am I going to wear? Something dressy? Casual? Dressy casual? It’s a coffee date, not a funeral. Jeans, blouse, jacket.’ she thought to herself, a mental argument with herself was in the making. She huffed, pouring the strong coffee into her mug, adding the usual cream and sugar. Taking a sip, she contemplated the date that was in a few hours. Ingrid was excited, nervous, and happy to have a break. Her parents always complained about her being so alone, now maybe they’d shut up and let her be.  
Ingrid dialed up her mother, waiting patiently for her voice.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, momma.”  
“Ingrid! How are you, sweetie?”  
“I’m great, thank you. I just wanted to tell you something. I’m going out later. On a date.”  
“Oh! Who’s the lucky fellow?”  
Ingrid paused, giving an awkward giggle.  
“Leon… Leon Kennedy.”  
“The one who saved Ashley Grahm?”  
“Yes! I mean, yes, that’s him.” Ingrid didn’t mean to sound so excited but she couldn’t help it. Who wouldn’t be excited to go out with the legend himself?

“I’m happy for you, honey! I’ve been saying you should go out more, now, I’ve to finish cleaning so keep me updated, sweetheart. I love you.”  
“Love you too, mom. Talk to you soon.” Hunnigan hung up, tapping her fingers on the marble table. She walked back into her office, looking at the clock. She was making good time. It was almost 11, her report was honestly the last thing on her mind. But finishing it was important so she wouldn’t be thinking about it on her date. Ingrid happily went back to her report that was now flowing very well. To her surprise her report was finished and she was quite proud of it. Finished exactly at 11:15, Ingrid packed up her items, and began walking out the exit doors, before she was stopped by a female worker. “Ingrid Hunnigan, going out with Leon? How lucky you are.” Ingrid blushed, covering her mouth. “Fine, fine, it’s a friendly date.” The women smiled, shrugging her shoulders. “Well, bye bye, Ingrid.”

Meanwhile, Leon planned everything carefully. Dinner reservations at 5:30, a private table, gifted with the finest wines imported from France. Why not surprise her? A simple coffee date didn’t seem like enough for her, since she worked to the bone. Leon was thankful for that and he wanted to show it. Little did she know, Leon had mischievous plans for the evening. He knew this was probably her first date in a few years since she was obsessed with her work. Leon had already saved the world for the third time, and he was certainly excited for his month long break. He waited patiently for 2:30, just another 4 hours. Leon was already prepared; his clothes were dressy casual, keeping on the same dark purple button up with a black vest. He was wondering what Ingrid was going to wear, since your average person wouldn’t wear their business uniform on a date.

By the time she got home, she had clothes all over the damn floor, desperately trying to find something nice. She was so formal, all she had was formal clothes. Perhaps she had something casual hidden underneath everything else. She felt her phone buzz against her thigh, quickly, she answered.

“Leon, hey.” She said, trying to hide her nervousness.  
“Hey, Ingrid. Just wanted to let you know we’re going to dinner this evening. I can’t tell you where but it’s nice. Reservations are waiting for us, I’m sure you’ll look beautiful. Need me to pick you up anything, by the way?” Fuck, keep it together, Hunnigan. She smiled through the phone, letting out a soft giggle. Her confidence was growing, slowly but surely. “Dinner reservations? I see you’ve gone all out for me. Thank you, Leon. And I don’t think so, I can’t ask anything more from you, you’re already going out of your way to do so much… like usual.” Leon smiled, biting his bottom lip. “It’s no trouble at all, Ingrid. I’ll be there in a few, alright?” He was being so kind, Ingrid didn’t know how to react, he was so different when he was being casual. “That sounds great, Leon. I can’t wait..” with that, she hung up the phone and clenched her scalp, feeling the stress consume her.

“It’s just a coffee and dinner date, pull yourself together. You’ve got this. It will be fun. It will be nice. It’s Leon, for god’s sake, he’s a gentleman… and so fucking handsome.” Her thoughts freely flowed from her mouth. Hunnigan sighed, looking for a nice outfit. A nice floral knee length dress, nude stockings, and heels. It’s perfect. She wanted to get ready now since it was already 12pm. Ingrid stripped down, revealing her solid red bra and panties. Slipping into the stocking, her feet slid through smoothly, perfectly hugging her legs. By the time she was fully dressed, she liked everything about her long lost dress. It was slightly above the knee, clinging to her mid thighs. A pure white belt was snugly wrapped around her waist, displaying her figure a bit more. She still needed to do her makeup and hair. Her hair was always kept in a tight bun, but since it was a date, she curled it for once. Her hair was around arm length, so it perfectly curled into soft waves.

The clock read 2pm and she was beyond excited. Her outfit was perfect, her makeup was subtle, and she was actually confident. It didn’t take her long to find a pair of heels since she mostly wore those to work. Since her dress had a black background with multi colored flowers, a pair of 4 inch heels would serve her well. Ingrid waited patiently, looking at the clock every few minutes. Finally, she heard a knock at the door. Jumping up, she almost jogged to the door. Outside the door, Leon could hear the sound of clicking heels against the wooden floor. “Leon! It’s so good to see you, you’re looking handsome. Please, come in for a second.” She guided him in her home, keeping the door slightly open. “You look gorgeous, Hunnigan. May I?” He held out his hand, asking permission to walk her out. She gladly obliged, looping her arm around his. The two walked out, Leon watched out for the front step, holding her hand as she walked down. Like a gentleman, he opened the passenger door for her.

Leon drove a 1970 black camaro, shiny leather seats he repaired himself, pure silver rims, reflecting the sun’s rays, and a casted silver skull on the dashboard. Ingrid was very impressed with his tastes, she adjusted herself, feeling her stockings glide across the leather. “Such humble tastes, Leon.” Ingrid smirked, buckling in. “I try, I try.” he smirked looking down to make sure she had her seat belt on. Safety first, eh? “Ya know, I never see you with your hair down, you look lovely.” Leon started his car listening to the engine revving. Ingrid smiled, figured he was showing off. Why wouldn’t he? He restored the thing himself, patting himself on the back wouldn’t hurt.

Once he began to drive, he flicked on the radio with a bit of sass, allowing his date to choose. “Hit that button to switch songs, took Helena forever to figure it out.” He joked, making a sharp turn around the curve just to fuck with her. “Damn you, Leon. Trying to kill me already?” Ingrid rested her hand on his leg for a second, giving him a few pats. “Even if I was, you know I’d save you. I have tendency to save women.” He joked, filling the car with his ego. She rolled her eyes, flipping through the radio, hating most of the songs they played. Until Billy Idol’s Rebel Yell started playing. They were lucky enough to catch the first few notes. Leon looked over at her, raising one eyebrow. “Never took you for the type to like Idol.” He said, turning the wheel with one hand. “I do, quite a bit, if you’re surprised.” she replied, looking over at him, admiring his aging face. He truly looked better with age. Ingrid herself didn’t show much of her age, Leon thought she was beautiful either way.

By the time the two made it to the gourmet coffee shop, it seemed to be somewhat full, Leon didn’t mind, though. It just gave him a chance to show her off, make her feel desired.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon got out of the car, gesturing for her to wait so he could open the door for her. She smiled, watching him walk around the car. “After you, Ingrid.” He took her hand into his walking her away from the car. She walked so damn well in those heels, Leon couldn’t help but to notice. She walked along side him, wanting to wrap her fingers around his. Of course, he opened the door for her, allowing her to go first. The smell of coffee slapped them right in the face, the scent of pure coffee beans billowed around the room. “Leon, if you’ll excuse me for a moment, I have to use the restroom, I’ll be right there.” “Take your time, sweetheart.” He chimed back, watching her head turn back when he spoke. He smiled, perking his brow.

Hunnigan rushed to the restroom, checking to make sure her makeup was still intact. She bounced her hair, still surprised with the way she looked with a new hair type. She huffed, smiling at herself in the mirror. She walked out, greeting Leon with a soft smile. “Alright, Ingrid. Get whatever you want, it’s all on me. You deserve this.” Leon smiled, rubbing her shoulder with his strong hand. Hunnigan smiled, walking up to the counter. “Hi, what can I get for you all?” Asked the cashier, holding a notepad. “I’d like a cinnamon and vanilla hot coffee. Leon?” He thought for a moment before speaking. “Yeah, I’d like a caramel and hazelnut, with whipped cream.” The worker wrote it all down, then sticking the order into the machine to get a price.

“That’ll be 16.38, sir. Card or cash?”  
Leon smoothly pulled out a credit card, handing it to the female workers. “Thanks, I’ll bring it to your table, number 12.” They walked over to the booth right by the window. “This place is lovely, Leon. Thank you so much.” She admired the decor, then looked back at him, the prettiest thing in the room. “Please, Ingrid, it’s my way of thanking you for all you do for me, and the rest of the world.” Leon replied, grabbing her hands, massaging her palms with his thumbs. She blushed, glancing over at the women carrying their coffee. “Here you go, please enjoy.”  
Leon inhaled deeply, enjoying the strong smell of the mixing flavors. Ingrid did the same, closing her eyes for a moment. “So, Leon. Mind if i ask you a question?” Hunnigan questioned, taking a sip of the hot coffee, burning her inner lip. She flinched, causing Leon to look up at her. “You alright, Ingrid?” he asked, looking at her bottom lip. “Hah, yes, thank you for your concern, Agent Hairgel.” Oh great, she heard the joke. “Agent Hairgel? Now you’re into it now?” he laughed, using the skinny red straw to eat a bit of the cream. “Well, that’s what everyone calls you, you know.” He rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee. “Ain’t my fault I wanna look nice.” he teased, fixing his hair. Ingrid smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. “Well, you certainly don’t have to try, Agent Kennedy.” She replied, her nude painted lips curling into a smile. “That’s Leon, this isn’t work, I’d rather not be reminded of my work, and you shouldn’t even be thinking about it.” Leon corrected, licking the bit of whipped cream that clung to his bottom lip.

The two continued to talk, sharing stories from their past and personal life. “And you’ll never guess what happened at my high school prom…” he trailed off, letting a soft laughter into the room. “I didn’t go to prom, I stayed home and studied for the exam that was in three weeks.” Leon scoffed, resting his hand on hers. “Ingrid, Ingrid, you need more relaxation in your life.” Leon grinned, gently squeezing her hand. “It’s almost time for our dinner, finished your coffee yet, sweetheart?” He asked, rolling his shoulders. “Yes, I’m ready, Leon.”

With that, Leon took her hand and escorted her out of the building, opening and closing the door for her. “Thank you, Leon.” Ingrid chimed, letting her hand rest on the side of the door. “You’ll love the place, reservations are waiting for you, Ingrid.” The dirty blonde haired gentleman began to drive to the restaurant, watching the sun slowly begin to dip into the horizon. “You know, Leon, I really don’t know how to thank you.” She trailed off, watching the city lights slowly turn on as the evening began to approach. “There’s no need to thank me for something I wanted to do.” He replied, seeing the restaurant in the corner of his eye. Just a few more blocks and they’d be there, Leon was excited, just like a teenage boy on his first date, only this wasn’t Leon’s first.

“So, where are we going?” She asked, looking over to him.

“The Lotus- it’s a five start Japanese restaurant. I wanted the very best for you, Ingrid.” Her jaw dropped, her hand immediately went to cover her mouth. “How much did all this cost? Jesus, Leon, I’ll pay you back for everything.” She stammered, looking around at the city lights. He found a place to park, turning towards her. He cupped her cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb down her lip, making sure not to smear her lipstick. “Ingrid Hunnigan, is there ever a moment when you don’t worry about everything? Just relax, enjoy yourself, plus, I have a perfect way to end our little outing… assuming you’re up for it.” He responded, keeping his hand on her face. Her cheeks became hot with embarrassment, she looked down, putting her hand over his. “And that way is?” She asked, looking up at him for a second. “A hotel room, a couple of shitty movies, and obviously some warm blankets after dinner. On for that?” He asked with a child like glimmer in his sapphire eyes. “I’d… like that. I have to say I’m getting tired of thinking about work at my house..” he smiled, running his hand down her face, his finger tips brushing against her neck.

The two walked into The Lotus, arms linked together. “Reservations for Kennedy?” Asked one of the workers, holding a stack of menus. “Yes, that’s me.” “Right this way, sir.”

About and hour had passed, the two had a bit to drink with their meal, leaving Hunnigan a bit tipsy. “Mhmm, Leon… that was delicious, but alcohol…” she muttered, giggling after every few words. Leon wasn’t much a drinker but a few glasses didn’t phase him during dinner. “As amusing as it is to see you mumbling, a hotel room is waiting for us. Allow me to help you up.” He slid her off the chair, supporting her body with his arms. This certainly wasn’t the first time he’d carried an unsteady women… Leon and Hunnigan made their way to his car, he buckled her in, making sure her dress wasn’t stuck in the door.

Once they began to drive, Ingrid began to regain her thoughts. “I’m not much of a drinker.” She said, looking over at him, admiring his features. He got so much more attractive with his age - at 37, he aged ever so well. His aged features gave him a more… rugged look, Hunnigan was incredibly drawn to that. Ingrid was 33 at the time, but she looked much younger, she aged like fine wine.

They reached the hotel, Hunnigan’s feet dancing around each other. “Room for one, please. And just for a night.” Leon told the desk manager, sliding over his credit card over the desk. The worker handed Leon a keys, giving him a smile. “Ingrid, go to our room while I rent a few bad movies, sound good?” She nodded, giving him a smile before giving him a wide smile, exposing her perfect white teeth. Leon proceeded to rent a few movies, all with cheesy titles. Chucky, Zombie Cheerleaders… 80s nostalgia, yeah?

Hunnigan kicked off her heels, massaging the ball of her feet, feeling the soreness disappear. “Hey, sweetness. I see you’ve made yourself comfortable.” He joked, looking at her kicked off heels and stocking on the floor. “Of course… come, Leon, sit with me.” She gestured for him to come over to her, opening her arms. She undid the belt around her dress, tossing it aside. Leon set up the DVD player, sticking in one of the movies - Zombie Cheerleaders. He kicked off his shoes, crawling on the bed with her. Leon scooted close, putting his arm around her, massaging her shoulder. She leaned into him, feeling much more relaxed after she’d ate and had a few drinks. Leon pulled the blanket on top of them, still keeping his arm around her. He leaned down to kiss her head, inhaling the fresh scent of her hair. “Thank you so much, Leon. You’ve truly made my night.” He smiled, turning her face towards his. “It’s been my pleasure, Ingrid.” He whispered, leaning closer to her lips. She didn’t stop him, she was beginning to crave him and his touch.

Their lips met, Leon held her face in his hands, giving her soft kisses, giving her bottom lip a few nips. He ran his fingers through her hair, tugging at her locks once things got more heated."Your lips taste like strawberry wine, I could taste it all day." he whispered to her lips, giving her another kiss. “Leon… I…” she breathed against his lips, looking into his eyes. “We shouldn’t… it isn’t professional.” Fuck, her professional streak was showing again. He smiled against her lips, moving his kisses to her ear. “Why be professional when we’re off duty?” Ohhh, his voice against her skin. His hot breath, his hands through hair hair, it all made her shiver. He gave her neck a deep kiss, gently sucking on her tan skin. “Ahah… Leon.” She groaned, lifting her head up to expose more of her neck. Before he went back to kissing her hot flesh, he spoke against her ear. “I take it you want more?” He teased, running his index finger over her lips. “Y…yes, yes, Leon.” She moaned, feeling his index finger against her lips. His lips went back to attacking her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck, licking every inch of her neck. She gasped, pulling the blanket from from her body, letting it dangle on the side. Her hands went to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt, sliding it off his muscled body. Her fingertips ran against his arm, feeling each and every muscle twitch. Her dress was surprisingly still intact, it was obvious Leon was holding himself back. His hand exploded her body, a mix of giggles and moans left her mouth when his hands traveled from her hips to her breasts. He grinned, enjoying the fact her body was so sensitive.

Before they both knew it, Ingrid was straddling the agent, grinding against his pelvis, resting her hands on his shoulders. Still in her bra, panties, and stockings, Leon was patient with her. He could tell she was nervous under the surface. Leon pushed his hips forward, grinding his member between her legs. She threw her head back, feeling Leon’s hands grabbing her hips, gently squeezing them. With his back against the bed frame, he pulled her forward so she’d be looming above him. Gasps left his lips when Hunnigan began to kiss his neck, gripping the back of the bed to keep her balance. “Ingrid…” Leon muttered, running his hands up her back. He slipped two fingers under her bra clasps, looking up at her before undoing them. “May I?” He asked, his voice dripping with lust and desire. Leon asked so calmly, but he was ready to rip her bra off and slam her against the wall. She thought for a moment before giving him a “please, Leon.” He happily obliged, smoothly undoing the clasps, slipping the bra off of her, exposing her breasts to the cold air, but they were immediately warmed by Leon’s hands. She gasped, clenching her smooth thighs around him, letting out a whimper, wanting him to do more. “More, Leon, please… please…” Ingrid practically begged him, gripping at his blonde locks. She got off his lap for only a moment to slip off her stockings and panties. Leon unbuckled his belt, throwing it into the floor. His hands fiddled with his zipper, quickly sliding them off. Leon pulled Hunnigan over with such enthusiasm, she almost stumbled. He laid her on her back, climbing on top of her. Her legs became like jelly under his touch. He was taking his time, he didn’t bother entering her without plenty of foreplay before hand.

He showered her body with kisses, feeling her muscles tremble underneath his lips. With his free hand, he massaged her inner thigh, listening to her soft moans of innocent pleasure escape her bitten lips. "Leon..." she moaned, grabbing a handful of his hair. Ingrid arched her back, feeling his kisses go up her thigh, peppering over her stomach. She felt his tongue glide across her waist, inching closer to her pelvis. Hunnigan wiggled and squirmed, pushing her hips into the air. Leon grinned, admiring her naked body. She felt his hands spread her legs, gliding his fingertips along her thighs, teasing her sweet spot, causing her to whimper. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he slowly massaged her womanhood, looking up at her, watching her expression changed rapidly with each movement from his fingers. "L...leon...!" Hunnigan cried softly, pushing her hips closer to him, indicating she wanted more than he was giving. 

Leon happily obliged, pushing his index finger inside of her, wasting no time to please her. Doing the 'come here' motion, Ingrid gripped the bed sheets, trying to hold her hips down. Leon added his middle finger, using his other hand to tease her clit. The pleasure became too much to handle, she couldn't help to scream his name, rolling her hips. She lifted her head to look at him, his piercing blue eyes greeted her right back. He loved seeing her face while he pleasured her, they locked eyes until she involuntarily threw her head back into the bed when he inserted yet another finger inside of her. Still using his free hand, he gave her a pinch, causing her to buck her hips. Hot breaths flowed out of her mouth, she heaved and moaned, feeling her climax approach. "Don't stop, Leon... P-please don't. I'm so close." She begged, her words blurring together as she was about to reach her limit. 

Leon felt her body clench around his fingers, inching closer to her intense climax. Finally, she arched her back, her legs began to tremble under the immense pleasure, loud moans poured from her lips as Leon continued to use his hands. Her orgasm didn't die down until a few seconds had passed. Leon pulled his fingers from her, tasting her on his fingers. Ingrid's body relaxed, her eyes were barley open but she could see Leon climbing on top of her body. "Perhaps I can give you something more..." Leon breathed, resting between her legs. She caught her breath, looking at his lips. "Please... I need you, Leon." She whispered, giving his soft lips a long, deep kiss, feeling his tongue slide into her mouth. Ingrid didn't bother fighting that battle, having Leon win would give her even more pleasure. Without breaking the kiss, Leon inserted his length into her welcoming body, feeling her wrap around him. Leon supported his weight with his arms, gripping the bed sheets. Both of them moaned though the kiss, letting out heavy exhales with their nostrils. 

They broke the kiss, looking at each other's eyes, seeing the lust. "Leon, I've never felt so goddamn good in my life." She said against his ear, giving him a gentle kiss on his ear lobe, feeling his thrusts quicken. "And I'm glad I'm the one to make you feel this good." He whispered back against her lips, gliding his lower lip on hers. Leon moved in and out of her, forgetting about all outside things, he was only focused on her and her sweet voice. His thrusts became harder and faster, now his climax was building. Ingrid grinded her hips, feeling his member hit her most sensitive spots. "Leon...Leon..." she groaned, trying to arch her back but was stopped halfway since Leon's body restricted her. Ingrid's orgasm was building again, this time more intense, if that was even possible. Leon felt her nails dig into his muscled back. A thin layer of sweat built up on his skin, each bead evaporating seconds later. 

Leon's climaxed was strong, powerful, and almost otherworldly. He moaned into her ear, muttering a few words she didn't understand since his words were slurred from the pleasure. He didn't stop his thrusts, his climax still stirring inside his body. "Ingrid..." he groaned as her climax took over seconds later. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, moaning against his skin. Their bodies relaxed together, Ingrid held Leon in her arms, moving her index finger in circles on his back. "You still taste like strawberry wine." Leon commented, this time kissing her forehead. "You didn't seem to mind," Ingrid replied, leaning to give him another kiss. "Of course not, sweetheart. How could I mind?" The agent replied against her lips, giving her one more gentle kiss. "Wanna watch another movie? Zombie Cheerleaders is over." Leon joked, rolling over on his back. He turned towards her, and put his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, Leon, that'd be nice." she replied weakly, closing her eyes. Leon got up to change the movie, looking out the window to see the city lights. He gazed, thinking back to the C-Virus and the war it created. That was all cleared now, he'd seen so much and survived it all. And now, he was spending a long night with his fellow agent, making sweet love and watching old movies. He thought of Raccoon, saving Ashley Graham ... he made it. All that flashed before his eyes. 

"Coming, Leon?" Ingrid asked, sitting up, covering her chest with the blanket. Leon snapped out of his mini trance and looked over at her. "Yeah... Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about everything we've been through, and how we've survived." Leon slipped on his boxers and crawled back into bed with her, snuggling under the blanket. "Yes, Leon. We've been through a lot and we're still standing. I guess luck is on our side." she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "And now you and I are here, in a beautiful hotel, watching a movie, with the city lights keeping us company. I'd say you deserve this." Hunnigan kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger. 

"No... we deserve this. " He corrected, looking over at her, smiling faintly before their eyes went back to the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out @DefaultJane 's birthday was on the 22nd so I really wanted to finish it before then <3 Have a lovely birthday!   
> \---   
> This seems jumbly but I hope it's okay, be sure to drop some kudos if you enjoyed! Comments are always welcome!

Hunnigan woke up in Leon’s arm, hearing his quiet breathing. She realized what had happened and a sudden wave of guilt began to consume her. ‘Did I really sleep with him?’ she thought to herself, her eyes looking at the pile of clothes on the floor. Her dress, her heels, and all his belongings. She felt him shift, still resting soundly. She felt his arm wrap around her a bit tighter, almost like he was making sure she was still there. Ingrid held stone still, acting like she was asleep so she could think about the night before. The digital clock read 9:30 AM, the sun shining brightly into the room. Damn those sheer white curtains… Ingrid didn’t know if she regretted the night or wanted to relive it. Nothing made sense.Her professional streak was very prominent and she couldn’t shake the idea of sleeping with her worker. Not that she didn’t want to or enjoy it, it just felt… unreal. 

 

“You awake, Ingrid?” Leon asked, looking over her shoulder. “…Yeah, I’m awake,” she replied dryly. “You okay? Want some coffee, I can-” “I’m fine, Leon.” Leon’s brow lifted, wondering why she didn’t sound like herself. Maybe she just needed her coffee. “Uh…If you say so, Ingrid. I’m gonna go order so coffee, want some?” He asked so kindly, rubbing her mid back with his strong palms. “That’d be nice.” Fuck, she talked so damn dryly, it was starting to bug him. Leon only nodded, slipping on his clothes. The second he closed the door, Hunnigan rolled over in the bed, trying to think of something to tell him when he got back. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. I really slept with him.” she thought aloud, looking up at the ceiling. It felt so wrong but damn, did it feel good. Ingrid felt desperate; what if it was pity sex? What if he only slept with her because she’s the typical forever-alone-desk-worker? She tried to shake the thought, but it stuck like glue. 

 

She’d gone to the restroom to brush her teeth, using the disposable brushes and toothpaste. Hunnigan sighed, trying to stay calm since Leon would be back soon. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the smudged makeup, instantly feeling disgusted with every part of herself. Out of anger, she threw the toothbrush into the trashcan, letting out a heavy sigh against the counter. Ingrid wasted no time washing her face, making sure every smudge and smear were wiped away from her skin. Maybe that would make her forget… 

  
  


By the time Leon got back, Ingrid was dressed, holding her heels. Leon handed her the hot cup of coffee, watching her put it on the dresser. Leon went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, only to find a few hickeys on his neck and shoulder. He smirked, beginning to brush. Ingrid left her phone in the car, so she couldn’t find some way to pass these awfully slow moments. Leon looked good as new with his clean skin and smoothed out hair, even Hunnigan couldn’t deny he looked damn fine. The two didn’t share a single word when he got back, it was driving her crazy, more so than him. 

Finally, the silence became too much.

 

“Leon.” 

Ingrid.” 

“I have a question to ask you.” 

“Sounds serious, based on your tone.” 

“Why did you sleep with me?” 

“I…I…what..?”

Leon looked puzzled, not knowing how to answer the question. “Why did you sleep with me?” she asked again. “What do you want me to say?” “Just answer the question!” “Because I wanted to, the moment seemed right. I don’t know what kind of answer you’re looking for. Why ask, anyway?” 

Ingrid chuckled, looking over at him. “It is because you thought i was desperate or something? Did you do it out of pity?” she almost snapped, slipping her heels on before standing up.

“Ingrid, Ingrid, no, I wouldn’t do that. I did it because I wanted to and I wanted you to enjoy yourself.” Leon walked over to her, wondering why she was acting so hostile. 

“Oh. I was just thinking what you could’ve seen in me, Leon. I can’t shake the thought of you using me for your own desire.” Ingrid walked around the room, her hands locked together. “Do you think I’d do that?” Leon walked over to her, slowly wrapping his index finger around her’s. “I don’t know if you’d do that, that’s why I’m asking.” She huffed, crossing her arms. “Hunnigan… After all, we’ve been through, you really think I’d use you like that?” He almost sounded disappointed and hurt by her lack of trust in him. 

 

“I’ll take you, home, okay?” he asked, fixing his hair with his fingertips. “Yes, Leon. I’m ready.” As he walked out the door, she suddenly said “wait,” watching his turn around. “Yeah?” 

Ingrid sighed, thinking a way to word her sentence. “Since you’re dropping me off at my house… maybe you could stay a bit… I don’t have anything to do and I…” she paused, huffing again. 

 

“Want to apologize. It just seems so taboo sleeping with a co-worker.

I didn’t know how to-” Leon cut her off.

* * *

 

Ingrid, there’s no need to explain yourself. I get it, I do. And I understand why you’d feel that way. I’d be happy to stay with you for as long as you’d like.” Leon replied, extending his hand out to her, smiling faintly. She happily held his hand and walked out of the room with him, admiring the hotel’s interior.

“Buckled in?” Leon asked, starting the car. 

“Yes. I assume you'll be needing directions?”

“That'd be nice… wouldn't want to get lost, now would we?”

“Leon? Lost? Says the one who's made his way out of a catacomb filled with walking, rotting corpses.” 

 

Leon chuckled, pressing his lips together to contain his smile. “Well… with the help of Helena, we made it out alive.” Leon joked, thinking back to the C-Virus. “Make a left turn on 6th street, just up ahead, then keep going until you see Bishop’s Road. Then you'll be there.” Leon followed her direction and followed the street until it was time to turn. 

Ingrid sighed, looking out the window only to feel Leon's large hand on her thigh.

 

“You alright, sweetheart?” Leon asked tenderly, stopping at the red light. He looked over at her, gently rubbing his thumb across her skin. She looked down and smiled, her lips parting. “I'm just fine, Leon. Thank you for asking. I could just use a hot shower.” She chuckled, running her fingers along his. “Oh, mind if I join?” He chuckled, his eyes going back to the road. ‘Wouldn't mind a hot shower with her… fuck, with those legs?” Leon thought to himself, becoming amused with his inner thoughts. Ingrid giggled, growing used to his flirtatious behavior. 

 

“I'll think about it.” She retorted, gesturing for him to continue driving. The two grew closer as the day passed, even when they worked, the connection was there but Hunnigan was too consumed by her work to let it influence her in any way. Leon always wondered what she was like in normal life. On the outside, she seemed cold, unwelcoming to some. But to Leon, he saw something more. He had to dig miles to find it, Hunnigan was an interesting woman to him. She'd seen so much but maintained some level of sweetness towards him, even when she threw some sarcasm in their conversations. Ingrid shifted in her seat, watching the children rake leaves from the sidewalks, only to see them jumping into the pile. She smiled, waving her fingers as they smiled at her, their faces shining like stars. “Leon, would you throw me in a pile of leaves?” She asked, looking over at him, perking her brow. 

* * *

 

The agent chuckled, turning on Bishop’s Road. “Is that a trick question?” He asked, looking for her home. “Well, would you?” she asked again, this time nudging his shoulder. 

“Would you kill me if I said yes?” The way he dodged her question made her laugh again. Ingrid shrugged. 

 

“More than likely, Leon. Oh, and pull into the driveway. I’ll open the garage door from the porch.” The sun visor wasn’t quite long enough to block out the sun from her eyes, causing her face to glow. It didn’t bother her too much, her eyes were still open, Leon couldn’t help but to look over and admire her dark brown orbs and her long eyelashes. The little things she did - they made him forget about everything else around him. The way her eyelashes fluttered, the way her brows moved when she talked, the way her lips curled into a smile. Leon was… almost infatuated with her beauty. He stopped his car and watched her jump out, jogging up to the porch to flick the garage door open. Surprisingly, Leon didn’t watch her backside as she jogged. He was a gentleman and he did respect Ingrid. He saw how other agents looked at her when she wore her uniform. He had no reason to look now because he saw every inch of her body with his own hungry eyes. 

 

She gestured for him to pull in. As he did so, she’d gone into the house and kicked off her shoes, started a pot of coffee and flicked on the T.V. He followed shortly after, being extra mindful of her cat. “Hey, little one.” Leon said to the cat, scratching her head as she rubbed against his jeans. “Please, make yourself at home. There's coffee brewing right now, sandwiches in the fridge, sweets in the cabinet.” Ingrid called from the living room, flipping through the television. “Thanks so much, Ingrid. I'd love to invite you to my place but I should probably clean up and clear the shelves of handguns.” He joked, hinting at the idea he'd have her over one day. 

 

“I’m going to go shower. I’ll be back in 20 minutes,  alright?” Ingrid called, making her way up the stairs. “Alright, sweetness!” He called back, looking at the pictures she had taken. Photos with Helena, Chris, and Claire. Leon chuckled, picking up one of the frames, scanning the images closely.  _ ‘They look so happy.’  _ he thought to himself, blowing the stray hair of the picture of Helena and Ingrid. Both women had the biggest and brightest smiles, it warmed him. Leon put it back on the shelf, making sure every little detail was in place. While she showered, he figured he grab something to eat. Stepping over the feline, he pulled out lunch meats and condiments. He noticed a bottle of wine on the bottom shelf, chuckling to himself.  _ ‘Didn’t see her as a wine drinker… maybe  I was wrong.’  _

 

He prepared two sandwiches, listening to the TV in the background. To his surprise, he heard Hunnigan shout his name. 

 

**_“Leon! Bring me a towel, I don’t want to get the floor wet!”_ ** She called from the shower, wringing her hair out. “On my way!” 

* * *

 

He rushed up the stairs, watching the steam escape the crack in the door. He knocked on the door, waiting for her reply. “Come in, towels are to your left.” She replied, wiping the water from her face. The agent opened the closet door, finding her the fluffiest towel. She stuck her hand out of the shower curtains, wiggling her fingers. He handed her the towel, hearing the metal rings slide against the shower rod. He looked behind out of instinct, only to see Ingrid with a towel wrapped around her, her olive skin looking even more tempting with water droplets sliding down her chest. He gulped, a grin forming on his face. She raised a brow at him. 

 

“Care to help me dry?” the woman asked, turning her back towards him, keeping the towel around her. “Of course,” he replied, slowly sliding the towel off of her to dry her back. She enjoyed the rough sensation of his strong hands through the towel. His hands stayed on the towel, rubbing up and down on her back, ever so slightly letting his fingertips brushing against her her hips. Ingrid wiggled, a giggle escaping her soft lips. “Mind if I dry the front?” he chuckled, resting the towel on her shoulders. “Please do,” she replied, this time her tone more sultry and smooth. He walked around to her front, drying her chest, keeping his bare hands off her skin. Of course, he would’ve done something mischievous when he dried her front… he stepped closer to her, using his palms to move the towel. She closed her eyes, entrusting him with her naked body. 

 

He placed a single kiss on her collarbone, keeping his tongue and teeth at bay. Just a simple sign of affection. “Meet me downstairs, alright? I’ve made lunch for us.” He said against her skin, putting his hand on the small of her back.

 

Ingrid watched him leave the room, dropping the towel in the corner where her dirty clothes where. She stretched, feeling her spine lightly uncompress, a feeling of relief clouding her other thoughts. She grabbed her fresh clothes, slipping into a loose pair of capris and a t-shirt. Ingrid ran her fingers through her damp hair, working out any knots that had formed. Making her way downstairs, she saw Leon standing in front of the counter, cutting up a variety of fruits and vegetables. 

 

“I see you’ve gone all out,” she remarked, looking at the beautifully made sandwiches, with a side of cut up apples and strawberries. He chuckled, adding the final touch of cucumbers by the sandwich. “Sit down, hun.” handing her the plate. Hunnigan smiled, giving Leon a kiss on the cheek, allowing her lips to on his skin. Leon grinned, putting his hand on her lower back. She took the plate from his hand, walking over to the couch. “Come join me, Agent Kennedy.” 

 

Hours had passed, they ate lunch, watched TV, perhaps kissed… 

 

Their lips parted, the taste still lingering on their tongues. The two were wrapped in each other’s arms, basking in the mixing body heat. Ingrid nuzzled into Leon’s neck, running her lips up and down his skin. “Mhmm, Ingrid…” Leon muttered, shallow breath escaping his lips. “It’s almost 8:00PM and I’m already getting tired. “ Leon mumbled, running his hands down her back, inching up her shirt. “You can rest here, go upstairs and get comfortable, alright?” she replied, her muscles tensing underneath his fingertips. He nodded, giving her soft kiss on the cheek. 

  
“See you upstairs, sweetheart.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOLY SHIT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG  
> Hello, and welcome back to SW, I am so pleased to update this, it's been such a long time and I missed these two.  
> My next update shouldn't take almost a YEAR as I'm settled into a new house and different state. Please enjoy!

Hunnigan had grown used to having the handsome agent around, he was good to have around at that, though her nightly thrills were filled with more than nice drinks and messy bedsheets. As he rushed up the stairs, she felt a buzz in her pocket. She never got junk calls so maybe it was worth it to see who called.

 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Ingrid. It’s Aaron.”

 

Ex-boyfriend Aaron? Give it a rest.

 

She pursed her lips in annoyance.

“What do you want?”

“You, I want you, just give me another chance.”

Hunnigan sighed into the phone, “no, I can’t, it just didn’t work out. I gotta go. Goodbye, Aaron.”

Before he could retort, she hung up and let out a huff. “Something wrong, Ingrid?” Leon asked, standing in the frame of her bedroom. She paused, looking back at him. “Ex-boyfriend troubles. Don’t worry about it, Leon.”

 

Leon raised a brow. “Are you sure I shouldn’t worry about it? If he’s bothering you, you can tell me. But I get it if you don’t wanna tell me.” The woman sighed again. “We’d been broken up for a solid year, but he’s tried to get back together several times over that year. I can’t get rid of him.”

 

“Then how can I help you?”

“Can you just… stay? I just want the company, besides, Aaron is the type of guy who doesn’t give up.”

 

“Are you saying he’d get aggressive?”

“More than likely. Can we just change the subject? He makes me feel sick. Can we just watch TV?”

 

About an hour had passed with the two lying in bed watching shitty reality TV. Leon realized she’d fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He lowered the sound and began to flip through his phone as she slept. He didn’t mind it, it gave him some extra time to check up on his social. He checked his 3-day old messages from Chris, leaving him on read for most of the day.

 

TEXT:

Leon: Yeah, I’ll be there, just send me a time and date. Thanks.

Chris: Copy that. Next Month, so October 25th.

Leon: OK, I’ll be there. Gotta go

 

Leon sent his last text when he heard a knock on the door. “Ingrid? Someone’s at the door, want me to check?” She opened her eyes weakly and heard another knock. “I’ll get it, just come with me.”

 

The two made their way downstairs and Hunnigan opened the door to see the tall frame of her ex-man. “What do you want Aaron?”

“I just want to talk.”

“No, no you don’t just want to talk. Leave me the hell alone and stay out of my life”

 

Leon felt the need to show himself behind her.

“Oh, who’s this pretty boy? Another dude you’ll leave on the curb?”

“There’s nothing between us, Aaron. If I’m not mistaken, she said to leave.” Leon stepped in calmly. “Oh, what do you know about this bitch?”

 

“I know a lot about this _woman,_ she was my F.O.S agent with the _C-Virus_ and not to mention, _the Ashley Graham incident, who I rescued_. So I highly suggest you back the _fuck_ off.” Leon almost hissed, stepping in front of Hunnigan. Aaron didn’t look impressed.

 

“I don’t want trouble with you, alright? I’m off duty and I really hate to step back into that mental uniform and serve. So I’m going to tell you one more time: leave her alone.”

Aaron only scoffed, spitting in front of the agents. “Fine, fuck you Ingrid. You weren’t even worth my time.” He stormed down the street and seethed with anger. She pulled Leon back into the house and slammed the door shut, locking it without hesitation. “You didn’t have to do that, Leon. But I thank you anyway.”

“Why thank me? If you think I’d let some dirtbag disrespect you, then I’m not sure what to tell you.” He smiled and grasped her hands with his and pulled her close and began to sway in place. She threw her hands over his shoulder and fluttered her eyes shut and followed his movements. “Sometimes you’re a real pain in the ass, Leon, other times it feels like you’re the only one I’ve got.”

 

“Maybe I like having that effect on you.” He smirked and leaned down to kiss her lips, savoring the sweetness of her mouth. When she pulled away, she saw Leon with his eyes barely open, looking softer than clouds. ‘You’ve always had the most versatile eyes, Kennedy.”

 

“Oh?”

“Mhmm, it’s true. Right now they’re soft and delicate looking. Other times they’re so different, when I first saw you in Spain, you were younger and they really did look like angel’s eyes.”

 

“Aaaand yet you didn’t give me your number then?” Leon joked kissing her forehead. “Times were different. I’m glad I took your date offer though… maybe you’re not to bad after all.” Leon let out a genuine chuckle. “Well, I’m glad you say that now. Would you like to go to the park today? I think it’d be fun to get out. Besides, I wouldn’t mind pushing you on the swing set.”

 

“Your wish, cowboy.”

 

The park was walking distance so the two changed clothes, Leon playfully wrapped a scarf around her neck and pulled it up over her mouth only to pull it back down to kiss her again.

As they walked down the steps, Leon skipped down to the base and held her hand as she stepped down. On the last two steps she jumped down and Leon twirled her under his arm. “You seem happy,” Leon commented, holding her gloved hand as they made their way to the park.

Once they arrived, Ingrid began to run to the swings, Leon chasing after her. She hopped onto the seat and grinned at Leon. “Give me a push, Kennedy!” Leon nodded and gently pushed the woman into the air, her legs going back and forth. “Is your wish granted, Leon?” she asked, almost yelling as she was now swinging quite high into the air. “Of course it is. I offered, didn’t I?”

 

The woman laughed at his remarks. “Why don’t you jump? I’ll catch you.”

“Helllll no, Leon!” “Aw, come on, hun! You don’t trust me?”

“Fine! I swear to god you BETTER catch me!”

 

“Just jump!”

 

Ingrid took a deep breath and pushed herself off the swing and Leon opened his arms to catch her bridal style. “See? I told you.” Leon rolled her eyes and pulled her scarf over her mouth.

 

**

 

Several hours had passed and they found themselves watching the sunset on the park benches. “Did you have fun?” he asked suddenly. “I did, pushing you down the slide before you were ready was the best part.”

 

Leon rolled his eyes and threw his arm around her shoulder. “I know you’ve been wanting to do that for a long time, Ingrid.” “Maybe you’re right. Do you want to head home now? It’s getting chilly.”

 

As they began to walk, Leon started to think about their relationship, his feelings for her were getting stronger and he couldn’t deny that. As she unlocked her front door, Leon exhaled before asking her the most serious question. “Hey, Ingrid… You know, we’ve known each other for a long time and I’m starting to realize how special you really are,” he paused and took a step towards her. “Leon, I…”

 

“If you don’t feel the same way, it’s fine, I get it. I still value you as a great partner and dare I say friend. But I’ve been missing that someone in my life and I really think _you’re that someone.”_

Her cheeks turned a bright red when the words escaped his lips. “What I’m saying is that-”

 

She cut him off with a kiss. “Just… shut up Leon, I get it. And honestly, I wouldn’t mind you being that someone.” Leon was surprised by her words, taken back even. He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Then can I have the privilege of calling you my girl?”

“Sure you can, Leon.”

 

With that, the two kissed again, this time it wasn’t lust filled, it was sweet and gentle. “Let’s go inside, I’m getting cold.” she said, pulling him into the house. “Gladly,” Leon retorted, taking off her jacket and hanging it on the hook. “Thank you for everything, Leon.” “And I thank you for saving my ass more times than I can count.” she wrapped her around him and nuzzled into his neck. Both of them felt at peace for once in their lives. No one needed saving in the middle of freezing Spain and no one in China needed to be evacuated.

 

It was just them in each other’s arms and the night sky behind them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint for later chapters:  
> I'm a sucker for cheesy cliches so who knows, I might throw in a baby or something


End file.
